Jolly Ranchers
by angelgirl 158
Summary: This is the updated verson of my story beacuse I did not realize I had one the same things.  So this is the new one sorry to eveyone who was upset I did not know I had one the same things.


**1. Jolly Ranchers**

She only told him that she loved Jolly Ranchers more than any other candy.

**2. Pizza **

The two got together over the topic of pizza.

**3. Ice Age**

"I'd never gonna name a kid peaches" Abby said after her and Nigel saw Ice

Age, 9 years later she and Nigel named their daughter peaches after there first date.

**4. Death**

To him decommissioning was death to her it was only the beginning.

**5. Tools **

"Can I help?" she said seeing him on the ground trying to fix the car, getting under the car with him.

**6. Glue**

She sang Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland and he fell in love with her voice.

**7. Baby**

He knew why she tried to take the baby's back it was he maternal instincts, he only wished he could hear her sing that song again.

**8. Make Up**

She never wore make up except at prom and he was speechless at her beauty.

**9. Colors**

She was blue, He was red tighter they make purple a perfect mix of the two.

**10. Talk**

Every night they had a midnight talk wrapped in each other's arms and him stoking her hair.

**11. Kiss**

The mornings were a new days always starting with a morning kiss in the sunshine.

**12. Pictures**

She keeps all his pictures just so she could see him even if it was his butt.

**13. Check**

They would check to make sure there relationship matched the ones all the love pictures on the Internet.

**14. Space**

She loved space even if it reminded her of him when he had left and came back 5 years later.

**15. Bald**

He forgot why he was bald they all did but Abby always felt like it was her fault.

**16. Jealousy**

He wouldn't admit it and nether would she, that only delay them to admitting they were Jealous that they didn't have each other.

**17. Flame**

Love went out like a flame for everybody's at some point but theirs never did.

**18. Wheel**

The world is just a wheel of love, death, hope, sadness, and new beginnings they knew that and embraced it together.

**19. Hidden**

They hid their tears and weak points to everyone but each other, they never hid anything from each other, nothing stayed hidden.

**20. Blind**

They were blind to each other's love weather they admitted it or not, they knew they were blind.

**21. Camera**

They didn't know the photo was taken; it was of her wearing his shades him with her hat spinning her laughing and having the time of their lives.

**22. Fight **

There fight ended with that photo ripped and him leaving, they still have the photo and taped it back to remember each other.

**23. Shoes**

His shoes can in handy so many times, mainly when the two would fly together.

**24. TV**

The two would lay and snuggled in each others arms while they watched t.v.

**25. Holiday**

4th of July was there favorite holiday because not only dose red and blue be main colors, but also it's the anniversary of the day had pizza.

**26. Socks**

"Oh just put on some socks" Abby said toughing a pair at him after he said his feet were cold.

**27. Love **

There love each other inspired Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, and Fanny to get together.

**28. Computer**

He spent too much time on the computer, she was the only that could get him off it.

**29. Candles**

They lost power in the entire city so they were candles everywhere except at the tree house, were couples were kissing in dark.

**30. Stress**_  
_

Nigel panicked over the littlest things. Abby was okay with that, because it meant that she could take care of him.

**31. Headphones**

She gave him a cd with her singing and her headphones.

**32. Hair**

She always kept her hair in a braid and her red hat on top but every night he got to see her hair out of a braid.

**33. Fly**

He was scared of flies she never asked why just protected him from them.

**34. Comfort**

He would comfort her no matter what even if it was over a fight she started for no reason.

**35. Fighting**

She loved to see him fight for her, for kids, for his friends, for every thing he fights for she'll love.

**36. Heaven**

She made him go to heaven every time she smiled.

**37. Stars**

She sang looking at the stars while Nigel's arms were around her.

**38. Apples**

He loved apples and she loved to watch him eat apples cause she knew that he was a good kisser from apples.

**39. Book **

He loved to read with her even if it was a history book.

**40. Pocket**

Every time they kiss he would put his hands in her back pockets.

**41. Holes **

She would always trip over potholes but luckily for her Nigel caught her.

**42. Moon**

The moon was something that Abby and Nigel would look at every night wrapped in each other's arms.

**43. Supernova**

A supernova is something most never see happen other than pictures, but Abby and nigel saw a supernova one night.

**44. Cat **

Abby always wanted a cat but her dad never let her have one, until Nigel got her a cat for her birthday.

**45. Tulip**

Every Year for her birthday, anniversary, and any other holiday Nigel would get her tulips.

**46. Play **

They would play together every day since they were 5.

**47. Rain**

He ran to find her in the rain and as soon as he did he kissed her in the rain like every chick fick movie.

**48. Flips**

He loved to watch her do flips she had so much grace and skill.

**49. Light **

He was her light, her sun, and the only thing that kept her world bright.

**50. Ring **

It was the jelwry that she ever wore, and it was because he gave it to her.

_That's all I hope you enjoyed. I tell this when I stated this story I thought it would be easy. It's not easy trust me but it is fun. _


End file.
